Berlin Wall
by RedheadedGerman
Summary: A belated tribute to the fall of the Berlin Wall from Prussia's point of view. I hate writing summaries :P


Who would have thought that a wall could hurt?

But it did, it hurt me, it hurt my brother West, and it hurt our people.

Damn Russia and his God damned wall. So what if people had been leaving? Good for them, they were gaining a life away from all of this communist crap that was being forced upon me by Russia and his stupid boss. I wasn't the only one though: Hungary, Poland, Lithuania, Estonia, little Latvia, Ukraine. We all answered to his satellite state bosses now. Mere pawns in his larger goal of spreading communism and all its supposed glory. None of us had bought that crap yet. We only had to look at our people and their suffering to know that it wasn't all it was made out to be. Frankly, we were all getting just a little sick of it.

But I was the only one he had built a damned wall around. My and West's Berlin. Split, like we are, by those World War II allies. They all were supposed to let us go, you know. Russia didn't want too, obviously. He wanted East Germany as a permanent spoil of war, a souvenir to look at and use as he and his boss please. Fuck no. I know what kind of crap Russia is capable of. Have you ever seen that little country of his shake? That little Latvian vibrator. There's a reason why he does that, you know. It's cause he's afraid. He has a reason to be. I walked in on it once by accident right after the war ended and I was separated by my brother. Lithuania pulled me out of the door way before Russia could see me. He told me to let it go, not that I could have done anything anyway, I was still too weak from losing the war, and that I should be careful or next time it might be me in there with Russia. I took his advice. I'm kind of ashamed now, you know? I just left that kid there, but what was I going to do? I was barely alive as it was, still barely here _now_ cause of the way my people have been treated.

They've gotten stronger recently; they're fed up and are seeing some hope. I can feel it. They're restless for what they are constantly being told they can't do and can't have and can't see. It's all because of this fucking wall and that fucking Russia. They separated me from West, from my brother, and from my people's brothers, sisters, wives, husbands, children, mothers, fathers, aunts, uncles, cousins, friends, and so many more. This wall is so _not awesome_.

But my people are smart. They've been finding ways out. I can feel them when they go: a surge of happiness and relief and then I can't feel them at all. After that they're West's . He can take care of them for me until I get out from under Russia. The stuff these people come up with though, it's awesome. It started out as just jumping over the wall, but those guards started to shot to kill. Then they started to ram into the wall with cars and trucks to make a hole. One family even made their own hot air balloon and flew over the guards and the wall. My favorite was a group of three brothers. They didn't all get over together, though. The first used to be a guard. He and his buddy used their knowledge to make it over the wall just outside of Berlin and then they swam across a river on inflatable things. A few years after one of the younger brothers shot an arrow over the wall in Berlin to his brother on the other side, passed over a wire and zip lined across with a friend. Not much later, the two brothers on West's side learned how to fly two little air planes and flew over the wall in the middle of the night to pick up the last brother in a park. I want to meet those three after this. They are almost as awesome as me.

I hate this wall and all the God dam—Wait. What the fuck was that? My people are no longer just restless they're excited, really, really, really excited, and furious at the same time, all at the same thing: that damned wall. I knew they could not, would not, take this for much longer. I have to get to the wall.

I see it now, but just barely. There are almost too many people around it to see it. Oh God, people are on top of it and nobody is shooting. Why aren't they shooting? Not that I'm complaining mind you, but Hell, it kind of makes me nervous. Wait, they're taking sledgehammers and anything they can find to the wall and it starting to crack. It's cracking! It's cracking! And they're cheering and they're happy! I'm overwhelmed with it. I have to sit down, my back to one of the buildings that face the wall with their bricked up windows and I just watch with fascination and keep an ear open for any sounds of approaching Russian tanks or troops that will attack my people while they are assaulting the wall. It doesn't take long at all, at least it doesn't seem to, before the wall is almost completely demolished in spots. People are spilling through the broken spots, both ways, hugging friends and family they haven't been able to glimpse in way too many years.

Then I hear it: "Bruder? What are you doing on the floor?" I start laughing and crying. Then I feel him grab me up from where I sat and hug me. I think he's gotten bigger, or maybe I've just gotten smaller. I don't really know right now, nor do I care. I have my brother back, that fucking wall is down, and my people are happy. He's crying too. "What the hell are you crying for? German men don't cry." I've told him this before and had only gotten sour pouts in return: it makes him laugh now. It sounds awesome.

* * *

Thanks for reading! This is my first story, ever! :) (So, if you're going to review, please try to be a little kind, thanks). Anyway, this is from Prussia's point of view about the fall of the Berlin Wall. It was supposed to be up on the aniversary of it, but turns out that when you first make an account on , you can't post for two days. shrugs So its a little late.


End file.
